valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wheatley
thumbWheatley ist ein loser Persönlichkeitskern, der mit einer männlichen Stimme programmiert wurde. Er will zu Anfang des Spiels mit Chell aus dem Aperture Science Enrichment Center fliehen, wobei er GLaDOS erweckt. Später wird er zum Antagonist im Spiel, nachdem er an GLaDOS' Hauptkern gesteckt wird. Charakter Wheatley ist ein kleiner runder Personalitätskern mit einem blauen Auge. In der Orginalsprache hat er einen britischen Akzent. Er ist sehr redefreundlich und wirkt sympathisch. Allerdings zeichnet er sich nicht durch Intelligenz aus, wie man an mehreren Stellen, an denen er spontane, meist unkreative und, so gut wie nie, hilfreiche Entscheidungen trifft, merkt. So überliest er schlicht, dass eine Andockstation für einen der Hyperschlafräume in 500 Feet Tiefe und nicht direkt vor ihm ist (trotz riesigem Pfeil nach unten) und versucht an einer offensichtlich massiven Wand anzudocken. GLaDOS klärt später auf, dass Wheatley erschaffen wurde um GLaDOS Intelligenz zu dämmen. So behauptet sie ein ganzes Forschungsteam habe versucht "den größten Schwachkopf aller Zeiten" zu schaffen. Während seiner späteren Machtübernahme verfolgt er mehrere merkwürdige Ideen. So versucht er Geschützturm und gewichtete Speicherkuben zu "Frankenkuben" zusammenzubauen, da er keine Testpersonen mehr für seine Tests hat. Außerdem versucht er Chell und GLaDOS mit den fehlerhaften Geschütztürmen zu töten, wobei er als einer der Mitwirkenden bei der Umprogrammierung der Aussortierungsmaschine in der Produktionsanlage der Geschütztürme eigentlich wissen sollte, dass sie defekt sind. Der einzige von ihm entwickelte Test besteht daraus eine Taste zu drücken, wodurch ein Würfel direkt auf einen Knopf fällt und sich mithilfe des ASHPD auf die andere Seite eines kleinen Grabens zu bringen, zudem muss man diesen Test auch noch zwei mal ausführen, da ihm kein Neuer einfällt. Durch die Testsucht aufgrund der Programmierung von GLaDOS Hauptkern wird Wheatley schnell aggresiv und versucht letztendlich Chell und GLaDOS zu töten, da sie ihm nicht helfen können, aus seinem Testentzug herauszukommen. Trotz allem ist er lernfähig, so studiert er das Video von Chells Sieg über GLaDOS und verändert dann den Kampfplatz, sodass es keine Portalflächen gibt und schützt sich selbst vor Granaten mithilfe von mehreren Platten. Sein einziger Fehler ist, dass ein Rohr mit Konversionsgel durch den Raum verläuft, sodass man schließlich doch Portale verwenden kann. Geschichte thumb|280px|Wheatley, während er den Spieler durch die zerstörte Anlage leitet.In den Jahrhunderten zwischen Portal und Portal 2 haben die Persönlichkeitskerne "Reviere" des vernachlässigten Enrichment Center eingenommen, dies tun sie über die Dachschienen, an die sie gebunden sind. Einer dieser Kerne ist Wheatley, dieser ist über die immer schlechter werdenden Zustände im Center beunruhigt, außerdem hat er es satt an die Dachschienen gebunden zu sein, jedoch hat er Angst, das er durch den Sturz, oder alleine durch das Abkoppeln beschädigt werden, beziehungsweise sterben könnte. Als er dann Chell bemerkt, beschließt er sie aufzuwecken, damit sie ihn sicher abkoppeln kann. Um sie zu überzeugen, verspricht er ihr, das er ihr den Fluchtweg aus dem Enrichment Center zeigt. Die Beiden begeben sich dann auf eine Reise durch die teilweise zerstörte Anlage. Obwohl Wheatley ständig unnützliche Kommentare abgibt, erweist er sich als äußerst nützlicher Begleiter, da er mit verschiedenen Schnittstellen verbunden werden kann um so verschiedene Hindernisse zu umgehen. An einem gewissen Punkt ihrer Reise gelangen sie in einem zylinderförmigen Raum, dort wird der Weg, der vermutlich hinaus führt, von Schutt versperrt. Außerdem befinden sich in dem Raum jede Menge Schalter. Wheatley warnt Chell das nur der richtige Schalter betätigt werden darf. Daraufhin gibt es eine Fehlfunktion in der Anlage und der Boden bewegt sich wie ein Lift hinauf, während er sämtliche Schalter betätigt. Der Lift führt in den Raum von GLaDOS. Wheatley versucht den durch die Fehlfunktion entstandenen Schaden zu beheben, indem er das Passwort mit einem Brute-Force-Angriff http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brute-Force-Methode knackt, da er fürchtete von GLaDOS bestraft zu werden. Offensichtlich hatte er bereits von GLaDOS gehört, da er schlecht von ihr redet und Chell über die Person informiert, die GLaDOS vernichten konnte. Jedoch gelingt es ihm nicht das Passwort zu knacken, worauf GLaDOS Chell zwingt noch mehr Testkammern zu absolvieren. Wheatley hilft Chell jedoch aus den Testpacours zu entkommen. Um gegen einem Kampf gegen GLaDOS vorbereitet zu sein sabotieren die Flüchtlinge die Produktion der Geschütztürme und die Neurotoxinversorgung der Anlage. Als sie sich nun GLaDOS stellen, gelingt es ihnen sie abzuschalten und ihr Bewusstsein mit Wheatleys auszutauschen. GLaDOS Bewusstsein wird vom Persönlichkeitskern in einer Kartoffelbatterie transferiert, aber bevor Wheatley Chell mit einem Aufzug in die Freiheit fährt, korrupiert ihn seine neue Macht und entscheidet das Chell nicht aus dem Enrichment Center fliehen darf. Die nun in der Kartoffelbatterie gespeicherte GLaDOS redet auf Wheatley ein und reizt ihn so sehr, dass er mit einem Montagearm auf den Aufzug einschlägt, welcher wiederum mit Chell und GLaDOS in die Tiefe stürzt. Während Chell und GLaDOS die alten Testkammern von Aperture durchqueren, benennt der neue Leiter die Anlage in Wheatley Laboratories um, beginnt eigene Testräume zu bauen und Geschütze mit Cuben zu kreuzen. Er hat die Anlage ins Chaos gestürzt und eine Kernschmelze steht kurz bevor. Als GLaDOS und Chell wieder auftauchen zwingt auch dieser sie Tests zu absolvieren. Ihnen gelingt es wieder in den Kern zurückzukehren und den Kerntransfer rückgängig zu machen, indem Chell ein Portal auf den Mond platziert, durch das Wheatley gesaugt wird. thumb|Wheatley, wie er durch den Weltraum treibt.Nach dem Ende von Portal 2 sieht man erneut Wheatley, wie er durchs All treibt. Er hat nachgedacht und ist zur Erkenntnis gekommen, dass seine Taten grausam waren und er sich bei Chell entschuldigen würde, hätte er die Chance. Hinter den Kulissen *In früheren Phasen der Produktion von Portal 2 sollte Wheatley eigentlich den Namen "Pendleton" tragen. *Valve plante ursprünglich, den britischen Komiker Richard Ayoade, der unter anderem für die Rolle des IT-Nerds Moss aus The IT Crowd bekannt ist, als Sprecher für Wheatley zu besetzen. Letztlich entschied man sich aber für Stephen Merchant, dessen Stimme man für den Charakter als passender empfand. *Die Untertitel der Entwicklerkommentare und auch ihre Dateinamen, die sich mit Wheatleys Übernahme des Enrichment Centers befassen, bezeichnen ihn als "WheatDOS". *Wie man des Weiteren in den Kommentaren erfährt, wollte man bei "WheatDOS" lediglich das Auge von GLaDOS durch das von Wheatley ersetzen. Da man diesen Unterschied jedoch kaum wahrnehmen konnte, entschied man sich für das später verwendete Design, bei dem man den Persönlichkeitskern an das restliche Gebilde von GLaDOS' "Körper" anschloss. Trivia *Wheatley hat eine integrierte Lampe, jedoch wurde ihm gesagt, dass er sterben würde sobald er es einschalten würde. Hier das Originalzitat: : "They told me that if I ever turned this flashlight on, I would die! They told me that about everything! I mean, I don't even know why they bothered giving me this stuff if they didn't want me to use it. It's pointless, mad." *Die von Wheatley kreierten Frankentürme explodieren als GLaDOS Wheatley das Paradoxon vorträgt, was darauf deuten lässt, dass die intelligenter sind, da sie das Paradoxon verstanden haben. Achievements en:Wheatley es:Wheatley Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Charaktere (Portal 2) Kategorie:Gegner (Portal 2)